


Kiss of life

by Dadolorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Gender neuteral reader, Medical Inaccuracies, Near Death Experiences, Other, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadolorian/pseuds/Dadolorian
Summary: Din is shot with a tranquilizer that leaves his body complete parallelized.He relies on reader to keep him alive until the drug wears off and later realizes he had just had his first kiss.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Kiss of life

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little idea of Dins first kiss being from CPR and i ran with it.  
> Baby is not in danger , gender neutral reader (but i tend to expand this story and reader will be referred to as female in future chapters) , no use on Y/N. Two lines were inspired by @dindjarinsleftvambrace (tumblr) comment on my original post about this.   
> Yo, this is NOT medically accurate. 

> Being left alone on the crest, with the baby was usually a nerve wracking time, wondering when, or _if_ your companion, the Mandalorian, would return.   
  
With only the little green bean and basic odd jobs to distract yourself with, you often felt yourself drifting towards those unsavory thoughts, fears of what would happen to the two of you should he not return.   
And not just that, how would you cope without him around anymore?   
In such a short time you had grown so ... _attached_ to the stoic warrior. You convinced yourself it was a fleeting crush, that it would pass in time, but each time you watched that shield of his chip away as he interacted with the little green bean your heart just _melted._  
Said little green bean seemed to be able to sense your fears, the Mandalorian, _Mando_ , had told you early into your time together that he had these... _abilities_.   
So when you fretted about your fate, pacing around the ship like a mad person, the little guy picked up on your distress, fretting and fussing as much as you did, you made a habit to distract yourself from those thoughts as much as possible. 

* * *

  
  
However, on this _particula_ r expedition of his, Mando arrived back surprisingly early.   
You were attempting to patch up one of his extra flight suits, he had received a rather nasty gash in his arm on his previous venture, resulting in the sizable hole in the fabric, you had offered to fix it just as something to busy yourself with when he left. Sitting on the floor, needle in hand, you laughed softly as the child attempted to snuggle up into the material for a cuddle when you heard muffled blaster fire creep closer and closer to the crest.   
You were on your feet, blaster in hand before you had even fully registered the noise.  
Mando had insisted on teaching you how to shoot, you acted on pure instinct, however that did not stop your arm from trembling, having never actually needed his training so far.   
With one foot you gently ushered the child behind you who was now just as fully alert as you were, clinging to your boot anxiously.   
The blaster fire was now alarmingly close, right outside the hull, you prayed it was nothing to do with Mando, that it was two people completely unrelated to your small, _weird_ little family that you had come to _adore_ , that their fight would pass you by.  
Your fears were confirmed when the cargo bay door started to open, lowering the ramp and exposing you and the child to whatever danger awaited.   
  
The familiar Mandalorian, _your_ Mandalorian, came into view, you could barely make out his shape against the dark sky outside, but immediately you could tell something was off.   
He was usually so strong and in control, man handling quarries into the ship with little effort, they often put up a fight, if they were alive, _sure_ , but never had you seen Mando be _chased inside_ by a quarry.  
He staggered in, his body heaving with effort just to stay upright as he haphazardly fired back at the quarry who returned fire but only managed to hit the durable Beskar, bouncing the blaster beam around the hull for a second or two, making you jump.  
You could barely see the commotion, just their rough silhouettes against the faint moonlight ,the poor lighting of the ship and outside night sky leaving the blaster fire as your only source of light to really see by.   
  
You had not even fully taken in the scene before you shot, somehow able to stop the trembling of your arm and fire just as Mando had taught you, with no hesitation.  
It was a clean shot, right into the quarries chest, he hadn’t even had the time to notice you were in the ship before he was dead, you watched as he collapsed onto the ramp the same time Mando collapsed onto the floor of the hull.  
You rushed forward, kicking the quarry off the ramp and closing the door, not wanting anyone sneaking up on you as you rushed back to Mando, checking him for injuries, but unable to find any.  
  
“M-Mando what's wrong?” you asked, voice trembling as you tried to assess just what caused him to collapse. 

“T-tranq dart,” he rasped, struggling for breath. 

A tranq dart could be dealt with at least.   
  
“Oh, okay, we… we can deal with that,” you said, calming your nervous breaths.  
  
“N-no,” he said, clawing at his chest plate, fighting to remove it. “Dif-different kind of tranq. Shu-shuts down everything.” He struggled for breath, wet and heavy as if he was _drowning._ “Lungs...Heart, can’t keep them go-going on my own...Need a...a life sup-support unit.”   
  
You felt your face drain as you processed that information. “O-okay, well where is it?” you asked, trying hard not to let the rising panic overtake you.   
  
“Don’t-don’t have one,” he gasped harshly, the drug already starting to shut his systems down.  
  
“W-what do I do then?” your voice trembled and hand shook as you struggled to think of a place to put them.  
  
“N-nothing _sweet one_ ,” he rasped, gloved hand moving to cup your cheek shakily, thumb stroking soft patterns against your skin, an affectionate gesture he had never done before. “Ju-just get the kid somewhere _safe_...That’s all I ask.”  
  
You shook your head in defiance, tears welling in your eyes. “No, don’t be _stupid_ Mando, there must be _something_ i can do?”   
  
He shook his own head weakly, arm collapsing by his side.   
  
“C-CPR?” you suggested feebly, desperate for something to try.   
His helmet shook again, “Not without removing my helmet...And it could take... _hours_...for it to leave my system. Keeping me going that long...impossible”   
  
His helmet began to list lazily to the side and once again you found yourself moving before you had even registered what was happening.   
You finished off removing his chest plate and grabbed a scrap of material you had been using to repair his other suit, you placed the kid into his shared bunk with Mando and locked him in, not wanting him to become too distressed by Mando’s state, he cooed at you worriedly as you sealed the door shut, you were quick but by the time you returned to Mando’s side his gasps for air were weak wheezes.   
  
“I’m not going to let your creed get you _killed_ Mando,” you said with shaky determination in your voice as you tied the scrap around your eyes, blinding yourself.   
  
Feeling around you found the edge of his helmet and pulled it off carefully, you felt him weakly grab your wrist and try to stop you.   
  
“I’m _not_ going to break your creed Mando...But i’m not letting you _die_ either” you said, shaking his grip off of you and placing the helmet down by his side. “I know how to do this.”   
  
You tilted his head back to clear his airway, interlocked your fingers and began thirty compression's on his chest, followed by pinching his nose, placing your lips on his and giving him two, strong breaths. You were supposed to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath, but with your current lack of visibility you had to go on blind faith that it was working.   
  
Another thirty compression's, another two breaths, another thirty compression's, another two breaths.  
Again, and again, and again, over and over.   
You lost count at how many, and how much time had passed, Minutes? _Hours?_ There was no way to tell, and with how Mando described the drug working, you had no idea if it even _was_ working.   
  
For all you knew Mando’s life had drained from him shortly after you started.   
It was a thought you did not want to entertain.   
  
The hull was eerily silent apart from your continuous counting, counting out each individual compression repeatedly.   
  
You weren’t sure at what point you had to give up, when do you call it quits? What if he’s alive thanks to your efforts and has to watch as you give up on him, unable to move and tell you it’s working? Trapped inside a body he has no control over.  
The idea of letting him down like that, imagining the fear he would feel if you just stopped kept you going.  
Even as your arms began to burn and your head began to swim.   
The effort it took to keep going exhausted you.  
  
You couldn’t loose him, you _couldn’t._  
You didn’t want to be alone in the universe _again_.   
  
You couldn't stop the tears that escaped your blindfold, they rolled down your face and dripped onto Mando as you repeated another thirty compression's. Nor could you stop the choked sob that wracked your body. You clumsily wiped your face on your shoulder, not wanting Mando to experience a snotty, tear soaked mess when you moved for the next kiss of life.   
  
“Come on Mando” you pleaded, as you moved between compression's and breaths, pleading to him , the maker, _anyone_ that this far fetched idea would work.  
“Don’t do this to me, _Please_ ”  
  
A soft coo beside you distracted you for just a moment.  
  
“K-kid?” you asked the dark space around you, cursing for a moment as you lost count of your compression's but continued without falter.   
  
He cooed again, you could hear the fear in his little voice.   
  
“I-it’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” you reassured him but you didn’t sound all too convincing.   
  
You felt the little one brush up beside you. “N-no kid, it’s best if you go away,” you said, pausing to give Mando another two breaths. “You shouldn’t have to watch this.”   
  
Another thirty compression's.   
  
Soft grunting beside you alerted you to the fact the kid was doing something, you weren’t sure what, but out of respect for Mando you refused to take off the blindfold to check.  
Whatever he was doing was not stopping you from your task. He moved beside you again, gently collapsing to the floor, you would have been more concerned if you didn’t hear the soft snores that followed.   
You shook your head, thankful that the little one would not be a distraction now that he had freed himself.   
  
  


Thirty compressions.  
Two breaths. 

Thirty compressions.  
Two breaths. 

Thirty compressions.  
Two breaths. 

Thirty compressions.  
Two breaths. 

Thirty compressions-   
A hand grabbed your wrist, startling you.   
  
_“M-Mando,_ ” you sighed, letting out a shaky breath and relief flooding your body. You put your ear close to his mouth to listen, and could hear his weak breaths, your fingers found his neck underneath his cowl and found a weak pulse.   
  
Weak, but _alive.  
_  
“Thank _the Maker_ ,” you sobbed, collapsing back onto the ground, the pain of what felt like hours of compression's creeping throughout your body. Dizzy, sore, dry lips, Maker you just wanted to _sleep_ now.   
  
You heaved a few breaths, with the breathing you had been doing for Mando, it felt like your own lungs were starved of oxygen.  
  
But you weren’t done yet, sure, he had a pulse, and could breathe on his own, but he was still _struggling.  
_  
You got up on two shaky legs, taking the blindfold off once your back was turned to him, you made your way over to the med kit, rummaging around tiredly until you found what you were after, the oxygen mask.   
You donned the blindfold again and made your way back over to him carefully, testing your footsteps with extra caution as to make sure not to step on a napping green child.   
You slipped the mask on him as best you could blinded and lay down on the hull floor, listening carefully to Mando’s weak, uneven breaths. 

  
  
The next thing you knew the silent hull was shaking slightly. You sat up, confused as your tired mind took in your surroundings.   
Your blindfold was gone, and you were in Mando’s bunk, a thin blanket thrown over you and a sleeping child nestled in his hammock above you. The shaking of the ship and hum of the engines told you you were in flight.   
Groggy, you shuffled out of the small bunk, maker, you barely fit in that thing how the hell did _Mando?  
_  
You looked around the hull, noting that Mando and his helmet were nowhere to be seen, the medkit was packed away, and even your abandoned sewing project had been packed away neatly.   
Just how long were you asleep if he had recovered enough to do all that _and_ move you?   
  
You climbed the ladder to the cockpit, making sure to knock on the door, just in case Mando was sans helmet, a little courtesy you did each time the door was closed as to respect his creed.   
  
The door opened and there he sat, in the pilot’s chair as if everything was normal.   
“Thank the _maker_ that worked,” you groaned tiredly, moving to collapse in one of the free seats. As tired as you still were, after what happened you didn’t want to leave him alone just yet. Not for his sake, for yours.   
  
His head barely turned to acknowledge you entering.   
He was distracting himself, you noted, keeping himself busy.  
Your short time together you had already begun to notice a few things about him, even though you knew little to nothing about flying, you could tell when he was fiddling with controls in order to look busy, he tended to do that when he was avoiding something, or when something was bothering him.   
  
You watched for a while, waiting for him to say something, there was tension in the air but it wasn’t coming from you. It poured off of him in waves.  
Patiently you waited, but with each passing second the tension grew, and Mando became more _agitated  
._  
It was a ridiculous amount of time of him pretending to do stuff before you broke the silence.  
  
“Are you upset that I didn't listen to you?” you asked, unable to think of any other reason your Mandalorian was so tense.   
  
He paused for a moment. “I’m not upset at you,” he said.   
  
“Then why are you so _on edge_?  
  
“Im _not_ ,” he snapped, but there was little bite to his words.  
  
“Mando, I know you well _enough_ by now.”   
  
He continued to play with console buttons. You could practically _feel_ his mind turning as he tried to explain himself, to think of the words he wanted to say.   
  
“Are you upset I didn't give you your warrior's death?” you guessed.   
  
“Maker _no_ ,” he sighed. “I’m not upset at you. In fact...I’m _grateful_ , to you and the kid, I'd be dead without you two and you would’ve been stranded.”  
  
_What did the kid do?_ You thought to yourself watching him for a moment flip a few more useless switches.  
  
“Then tell me what’s bothering you. _Please_ Mando,” you pleaded softly, encouraging him to open up to you.   
  
He was usually so closed off, to you and the kid, but recently you had begun to notice little steps, mainly with the kid, but a few small things with you too. He’d peel away that stoic outer shell for just a moment, and you could see the soft, gentle man underneath for the smallest of glimpses. They were rare, those moments, but you anticipated each one excitedly, noting as they increased in frequency.   
Occasionally he would slip up and call you “sweet one’, instead of using your name, he never acknowledged the nickname, and you feared if you brought it up the endearment would stop.   
You often found a hand would travel to the small of your back as you walked beside him on supply runs, or how he began to speak to you more, rather than the short one or two word answers you would get when you first joined his crew. Those little things showed your growing bond.   
That you were no longer just crew mates, you were becoming fast friends.  
But, as close as you were becoming, you wouldn’t push him to talk if he wasn’t ready to.  
  
You sighed, as he continued to feign tasks, standing up to give him space.   
  
“I’ve never been kissed before,” his voice halted you.   
  
You turned in the door frame to look at him dumbly.   
“Like... _Never_ never?” you asked lamely, a little shocked.  
It made sense, you supposed. He couldn’t take his helmet off around other people, but you weren’t _blind._ There were plenty of other people besides you who wanted the Beskar-clad warrior and you struggled to believe he lacked for willing partners.   
But life and creed got in the way you guessed, keeping him from forming enough of a connection with someone he could trust enough to take his helmet off for.  
  
_“Never,”_ he confirmed, still fiddling with switches. He was still bothered.   
  
“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” you said softly, wanting to comfort him, he froze. “I’m sure one day you’ll trust someone enough to give your first kiss to.”   
  
He cocked his head slightly, pondering what you said. “W-wait..So that _doesn’t_ count as my first kiss?” he asked.   
  
You scoffed a little, leaning against the door frame and stuffed your hands into your pockets. “Well, I guess it is called the _kiss of life,_ ” you shrugged. “So if you want that to be your first kiss,” you huffed a little amused. “But your first kiss should be something a little more.. _.consensual._ You didn’t exactly get much of a choice in the matter. Something you actually participate in and _want_ to do.”   
  
He pondered your words again. “And if I want to do it again? And...participate this time?” he asked hesitantly, turning his head slightly to peek out the edge of his visor.   
  
Your face heated up at the implication, of _actually_ kissing him.  
  
“T-then...all you have to do is ask Mando,” you said trying to keep your voice even and play it cool.   
  
He stared at you from the corner of his visor for a moment, you tried not to squirm as he held your gaze.   
He stood up and hesitantly closed the gap between the two of you, stopping within an arms reach of you.   
  
“C-can I... _No_ , can you kiss me properly this time?” he asked.   
  
“J-just me?” you asked, confused.   
  
He nodded slowly, gazing down at you, gently stroking your hair.   
“Show me what a _real_ kiss is like...Please?” he asked.   
  
“W-well, since you asked me so _nicely_ ,” you huffed again, trying to sound confident but cringing at the way your voice cracked.   
  
He pulled out the scrap of fabric you had used earlier, cocking his head for silent permission to tie it on. You nodded, trying to hide your growing smile as the world became dark around you.   
You heard him shuffle around, the metallic clank of his helmet being placed down and heard his voice unmodulated.   
You loved hearing it without a filter, it was a rare treat.   
  
“I-is it normal to be nervous?” he asked anxiously, without the modulator it was much easier to hear the emotion in his voice. You could hear his nerves.   
  
“Yes, and don’t worry, I'm nervous too,” you smiled.   
  
“But..you’ve done this before _right_?” he asked.   
  
“Yeah, but sharing a first kiss with someone is always as nerve wracking as it is exciting,” you say, carefully reaching up to find his face in the dark.  
  
It never occurred to you to map out his face while giving him CPR, you respected him too much to take advantage of the situation, and _him_ like that. But now that he had _willingly_ taken his helmet off around you, and _wanted_ to share a real kiss with you, you were willing to be a little selfish and explore his face a little now.   
His lips, which you had spent hours previously mashing your own against, you finally took note of and realized how soft they were, his bottom lip had a nice curve to it you tried to imagine in your head, the nose you had pinched, you realized was quite prominent, he probably had a very handsome profile, especially with the strong brow you felt.   
Facial hair, which you had felt during CPR but never took considerable note of was patchy around his jaw, leading to a thin stache above his lip, you pictured the features as best you could in your head, trying to decide if he was dark haired or not. You imagined he did, a rich black or brown. Speaking of hair, your hand traveled to the back of his neck, gently grasping at soft curls. He gasped slightly and you giggled, pondering if the poor man probably suffered with some bad helmet hair at times.   
  
With another gentle tug of his hair you pulled him down to your level, brushing your nose against his.   
You could hear his breath hitch and you smiled wide.   
  
“You trust me, right Mando?” you asked in a whisper.   
  
You felt him nod before he realized you couldn’t see him. “Y-yes,” he whispered back, swallowing nervously.  
  
“Yeah? _Good_ ,” you said before bridging the small gap between your lips, devouring his lips with your own.  
His lips were just as soft as you had felt with your fingers.  
He whimpered slightly, hands coming to rest on your hips, gripping the material of your pants tightly and hesitantly pulling you closer to him.  
It was awkward, he was so uncertain that your noses and foreheads kept bumping together but neither of you cared enough to break the kiss, his breath huffed against your cheek and lips as he tried to figure out how to control his breathing.  
You lead and he followed, resting your free hand on his shoulder to anchor yourself as you cautiously deepened the kiss, letting your tongue trace over his lips, testing to see if he liked it.   
He moaned and you smiled into the kiss, getting drunk off of his little reactions as you gently coaxed his tongue to dance against yours. He whimpered and moaned with each pass of your tongue or gentle pull of his hair.   
  
You were happy to continue the clumsy kiss for as long as he would allow, but he broke away from you first, panting softly.   
  
“That was... _wow_ ,” he huffed, you could hear the smile in his voice, causing you to smile wider.   
  
“I hope that did your first kiss justice,” you teased playfully, feeling a surge of confidence for having made the feared Mandalorian a panting, whimpering mess from just a kiss.   
Your heart warmed at his soft chuckle.   
  
“B-better than I imagined it would be,” he admitted.   
  
You laughed softly. “Well, for a first time kisser you’re not too bad,” you teased again.   
  
“ _Not too bad_?” he asked, amusement and _challenge_ in his voice. “What does that mean?”  
  
“Room for improvement,” you shrugged, _goading him_. “You just need a little more practice.”   
  
“Is that an offer?”  
  
“Only if you want it to be.”   
  
  
You hummed happily as he grabbed your hips again, pulling you towards him and devouring your lips with his own.   
You were happy to practice with him anytime. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests/scenarios/prompts please feel free to let me know!


End file.
